


one word from you and i would jump off of this ledge i'm on baby

by wingsoutforshin (7daysoftorture)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pinning, hajime manages anyway, komaeda is hard to understand, straightforward hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7daysoftorture/pseuds/wingsoutforshin
Summary: Hajime thought he'd gotten used to the way Komaeda works, but clearly he'd been wrong, because nothing could've prepared him to get to his room halfway through the day only to find Komaeda napping under his blankets like it's his right.





	one word from you and i would jump off of this ledge i'm on baby

**Author's Note:**

> writing komaeda is so...hard....why is he such a weirdo pls become easier to write!

Hajime thought he'd gotten used to the way Komaeda works, but clearly he'd been wrong, because nothing could've prepared him to get to his room halfway through the day only to find Komaeda napping under his blankets like it's his right. He wonders for a moment how Komaeda got in - Hajime definitely locked the door when he left this morning – but he pushes that question away for later. There's a much more important problem to solve right now.

"Komaeda," he says, moving closer to his bed to get a better look at him. He's lying on his side, face half digging into Hajime's soft cotton pillow, one hand tucked under it and the other over it.

He's seen Komaeda passed out before, but this is different. His slack mouth, the curve of his lips, his soft pale eyelashes brushing against his cheeks - all of it is a bit too much. Maybe forgetting his jacket in his room was more bad luck than he first anticipated, because now he can't shake off the pounding of his heart and the sweat starting to trickle down his neck.

"Komaeda," he says again, louder.

Komaeda flinches, hard, and  
makes a soft noise in the back of his throat. "Huh?" he asks in a hoarse voice, a look of confusion falling over his face when he turns around and sees Hajime standing over him. He squints, still half-asleep, pillow creases printed red on his right cheek, and then his eyes clear and he finally realizes what's happening. "Hinata-kun!" he yelps, jumping to his knees, dragging half the sheets up with him. "What are you doing here?"

Hajime cocks his head to the side. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"You never come back until later, I thought-"

"You have my schedule memorized?"

Komaeda looks away, seemingly trying to compose himself. "Not all of it," he says, which isn't half as reassuring as he seems to think it is.

"What are you doing here, Komaeda?" Hajime asks, crossing his arms over his chest in hopes that it intimidates an answer out of him.

The look on Komaeda's face screams annoyance. He doesn't seem particularly nervous, like Hajime first expected, but rather like someone who's been caught doing something they shouldn't and is now angry at the fact that they probably won't be able to do it again.

Hajime places a knee on the bed, leaning forward and into Komaeda's space. "You– is this where you disappear to every afternoon?" And is this why Hajime always feels the flowery scent of Komaeda's body all around him whenever he goes to sleep? This whole time he thought it was just him projecting because of how he always gets bombarded with thoughts revolving around him when there's nothing else to distract him.

Komaeda reluctantly nods, looking everywhere but at Hajime. His face is puffy with sleep, his eyes red rimmed from having been awoken so suddenly, and Hajime - Hajime almost wants to wrap him up in his blankets and let him sleep for as long as he needs.

God, he's such a sucker.

"Can you tell me why?"

Komaeda opens his mouth, then closes it, then opens it again a moment later, only to close it again. He seems to struggle with his answer, probably wondering whether he could get away with lying, so Hajime decides on a different approach.

"Tell me why," he says, voice firm and low, and watches in half surprise as Komaeda shivers under his gaze. Hajime stores that tad bit of information away for later.

"I like your bed," Komaeda says, simply, ambiguously.

Hajime tilts his head, confused. "Why? Are the springs better?" He thinks on it for a moment. "Or is it the pillow? I thought everyone's pillows were the same, though." He shakes his head, realizing he's gotten distracted from the main issue. "No, nevermind that. You can't just break into my room because you like my bed!" He places his other knee on the bed, causing the mattress to dip under his full weight and Komaeda to steady himself with one hand to stop himself from falling against him. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"No."

"Then what is it? Is my bed really that much more comfortable than yours?"

Komaeda gets  _that_  look on his face. The one he always gets when he thinks Hajime is being particularly obtuse. Hajime can practically hear him saying, _'this is why you were only a reserve course student, Hinata-kun'_ , and it makes his blood boil. He can feel his face getting hot, both out of embarrassment and anger, and he swipes his arm out, done with talking in circles.

"Okay, you know what, forget it. Just get out."

Komaeda's expression sours even further. He starts to crawl around Hajime towards the end of the bed where his shoes are resting at, obedient despite his obvious reluctance, but stops at the last second to shoot a glance at Hajime over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Hajime asks, wrinkling his nose in fake annoyance. He'd rather Komaeda think he's still pissed than realize he's actually worrying about how he's going to be able to sleep tonight now that he knows the scent permeating his bed is not just a figment of his wishful imagination.

Sucker, sucker, sucker.

"I like...the smell," Komaeda says, apparently growing some spine. He makes unwavering eye contact with Hajime, almost defiant, daring him to judge him, laugh at him, yell at him.

Hajime does none of that, too busy processing what he's just heard. 

"You like...the smell of my bed? Don't we all use the same detergent?"

Komaeda looks up, as if begging for mercy from the heavens, and says, "I know you're smart, but sometimes I really wonder, Hinata-kun."

Hajime purses his lips, knowing he's being insulted but too confused to really feel offended by it. "If it's not the bed then what?"

Komaeda sighs. "You," he says. "Your smell, Hinata-kun."

Hajime takes a sharp breath of surprise, eyes going wide. "What?"

Komaeda's courage seems to leave him like air out of a deflating balloon. He turns back around, planting his feet on the ground, and grabs one of his shoes, pulling on the laces and ignoring Hajime altogether.

"Hey, Komaeda!" Hajime calls, crawling over the bed towards him. "Hey, what do you mean?"

Komaeda gives him an unimpressed look, only betrayed by the redness of his neck and ears. "You heard me."

Hajime lets out a breath. "You're not honest at all, are you?" His heart is racing so fast it feels like it's readying itself to burst out of his chest. This is...dangerous.

He moves closer to Komaeda and wraps both arms around his middle, resting his chin on his shoulder. Some liquid courage, that's what he'd really like right now.

"What are you doing?" Komaeda asks in a slightly strangled voice, trying to turn his head to look at Hajime.

Hajime ignores his question, nosing at the space behind his ear. "You like me," he says, not a question but a statement. He knows he's right, he hopes he's right, he doesn't know what he'll do if he isn't.

Komaeda shivers. "I never said that. A worthless guy like me-"

"Don't avoid it," Hajime says, squeezing him tight enough to shut him up. "I know that's what you meant."

Komaeda makes a chocked sound in the back of his throat. "Hinata-kun," he says, his voice wavering. "Stop."

"Is that really what you want?"

Komaeda stays still for a long moment, unexpectedly hesitating, and Hajime, already preparing to let him go, almost jumps when he suddenly moves. And oh - he's shaking his head. That's...not what Hajime thought would happen at all.

"Oh, uh," he drops his forehead on Komaeda's shoulder. He doesn't know what to do now that Komaeda has managed to blindside him once again. Who would've known he'd pick this moment to be honest for once in his life? Hajime sighs. Oh, well. "I like you."

Komaeda flinches in his arms, a soft sound of surprise escaping him. "I know you're nice, Hinata-kun, but you don't need to lie just to spare my feelings," he says in a low voice.

Hajime lifts his head, annoyed. "Hey, are you calling me a liar?"

Komaeda lets out a soft breath of air, something akin to a snort, except this is Komaeda, so it can't possibly be that. "You're probably the most honest person I know, Hinata-kun. It's baffling, really, how shameless you are."

There's an insult in there, Hajime knows, but he decides to ignore it in favor of saying, "You've just said I'm not a liar, so you can't deny what I said any longer." He pulls his arms back, letting Komaeda go, and pulls him back by the shoulder in one swift move. Komaeda's breath rushes out of him as his back hits the bed, and he looks up at Hajime, eyes wide.

"What-?"

Hajime leans over him, bracketing his head with both his arms. "Hey, Komaeda, it's just us both in here. You're in the bed you like so much, maybe you should try saying something real for once."

Komaeda turns his face away, his nose brushing against Hajime's forearm as he does so. "You're too persistent, Hinata-kun."

"And you like that. I know you do. Nothing else would work on someone like you," Hajime says, fondness creeping into his voice unbidden.

Komaeda looks at him, a defiant look on his face - and then, slowly, it ebbs away, leaving only a soft look of wonder that Hajime's not familiar with. It's nothing like the expression he wears when he talks about hope, or about his classmates – this is something different, and infinitely better.

"Hinata-kun, you have terrible taste."

Hajime snorts, dropping down next to Komaeda with a soft breath of relief. "You don't have room to talk."

Komaeda turns to look at him. Their faces are so close, Hajime feels like he could almost count his eyelashes.

"Can I–?"

"Yes," Hajime says, before he can even finish his sentence. He probably shouldn't have, because this is still Komaeda, and for all he knows he was just about to ask if he could murder one of their friends in the name of hope or something.

Except it probably isn't that, because Komaeda smiles like he's been given the best gift in the world, and inches forward, stopping only once they're nose to nose.

"Hinata-kun," he whispers, lifting a hand to Hajime's face and tracing the soft curve of his lips with his thumb. "You're so–" he bites his lip, looking at a loss for words. His fingers move across Hajime's face, over his eyelids, down his nose and up his cheeks. Every inch of skin his fingers trail over leaves a hot tingling sensation, Hajime feels like he's suffocating.

"Ko–" he tries to say, but chokes on his words when Komaeda grabs the sides of his face with both hands.

"You said I could, didn't you?"

Hajime nods, lips pressed together and face so hot his skin feels like it's melting off. How did their roles reverse so fast? Komaeda is so unfair.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Komaeda whispers. He moves closer, eyes half lidded, and Hajime closes his own out of reflex, feeling Komaeda's minty breath hit his face. His hands are cold, so much colder than Hajime's face, but Hajime doesn't mind, it just serves to remind him who's here with him, who it is that's so close he can feel their body heat mixing with his, seeping into the mattress underneath them.

He's expecting the contact, the first taste of someone else's mouth on his, but instead, Komaeda stops an inch away, their noses nudging together. He stays still like that for so long Hajime can't help but peek one eye open.

"What's wrong?" he asks, breathless.

Komaeda licks his lips. "Do you really want this, Hinata-kun?"

Hajime almost lets out a whine of frustration. "Oh my god, you're insufferable," he says, and closes the rest of the distance between them.

Komaeda's lips are soft and pliant under Hajime's, before he seems to catch up with what's happening and starts kissing back. His mouth is hot, so hot Hajime thinks he might be burning him inside out, their lips moving in and out of sync. He grabs at Komaeda's hair, at the back of his neck, at the space between his neck and shoulder, at any part of his body he can get his hands on. Komaeda seems to be on the same page as him, his grip unexpectedly strong on Hajime's waist, pulling their bodies closer together, legs tangling and hips grinding against each other.

Hajime lets out a soft moan and Komaeda swallows it with another kiss. He'd thought about this, but he never imagined it would be this intense, this play of emotions, his heart beating so hard against his rib-cage he thinks it might crack open any moment. Maybe it's because he's never kissed anyone before, but no, that can't be it, there's no way every kiss can be this all-consuming. He might die, he really might die.

(He doesn't die.)

When they finally part for air and Hajime takes a look at Komaeda's face, at his satisfied smile and flushed red cheeks, he realizes he's been played.

"You–" he takes a deeps breath, his lungs still screaming for air. "You did that on purpose."

Komaeda cocks his head, faking ignorance. "What are you talking about?"

"You never planned to kiss me from the start." Hajime can see it – Komaeda's little hesitance, the play at Hajime's impatience and eagerness to get on with it. He was being teased all along. "You know, you could've just asked for a kiss, there was no need to do all that," he says, a bit annoyed at himself for not having realized it right away. His head had been too clouded with desire to notice anything besides the enticing prospect of a kiss.

Komaeda runs a thumb over Hajime's lower lip. It comes away wet with spit, but he doesn't seem to mind, smiling at Hajime like he's a blessing in human form. "But that wouldn't have been any fun, you know."

Hajime narrows his eyes at him. No, he gave up too easily, that can't have been it. Everything Komaeda says is crammed with hidden meaning, and this time is no different. He grabs Komaeda's hand and watches as his eyes widen almost imperceptibly. He's not composed at all, is he? It's just an act.

"You wanted me to prove it, didn't you?"

Komaeda averts his gaze, slipping his hand out of Hajime's grip. "What? I don't know–"

"You still didn't trust that I wanted you. You wanted me to prove it." Hajime lets out a laugh, embarrassed about not having noticed sooner. "I told you, didn't I? I don't lie."

Komaeda looks at him out the corner of his eye, the flush on his cheeks coming back full force. "I believe you," he says, almost sulky if not for the edge of a smile on his lips.

"Let's try to be more honest in the future," Hajime tells him. He grabs his hand again and places a kiss on his knuckles. The blush on Komaeda’s face spreads down his neck. "For both our sakes."

Komaeda's hand trembles in his hold. "Okay," he whispers. "I'll try." 

Hajime smiles. “And, well, you can come nap here anytime you want, no need to sneak around anymore.”

 

E N D

**Author's Note:**

> i might come back to this to edit some bits but for now i just wanted to post it and get done with it because i have other stuff i should be focusing on but i couldn't get this out of my head lol
> 
> i would really appreciate if you left a comment if you enjoyed reading :'))
> 
> you can find me at:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingsoutforshin)  
> [tumblr](https://wingsoutforshin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
